Chain Mail
by IrisofParadise
Summary: After receiving an email about going to a new haunted attraction, everyone begins to invite more friends. But is the haunted house really haunted or is it just a joke when people begin to go missing? BTT, Magic Trio, Awesome Trio. DenNor. PruCan. USUK. etc etc. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

_Congratulations!  
>You have been chosen to test the new haunted attraction in your area! Feel free to bring along a friend or two and then send in a review on your time at the attraction!<br>Enjoy the attraction and don't die from fright!_

He grinned as he read over the email a final time. It seemed perfect. It had the address of the haunted house and a map of the area. After a small nod to himself he hit send and waited.

**~oOo~**

_Bzz Bzz Bzz_

The sound of the cell phone interrupted the sound of video game characters yelling and attempting to beat the other player up. Matthew glanced at the floor and frowned. "Al, I thought you said you put your phone on silent so we could focus on the game?" The Canadian narrowed his eyes as his brother kicked his player in the face. He then did a combo move and flipped his brother's character and kicked him.

Alfred shrugged and quickly pressed buttons on the controller. "Thought I did." As soon as the words were out of the American's mouth, Matthew's own ringtone began to chime. Alfred scoffed. "Hypocrite."

Matthew cursed in French as his character died and somehow ignored the urge to punch (in a playful manner) Alfred as the loud American yelled in joy. They quickly put their controllers down and grabbed their phones.

The American raised an eyebrow. "Hey dude, when did we get a new haunted attraction?"

"You got that too?" Matthew asked, closing out of his email. Alfred just handed his twin his phone. Matthew read over it and bit his lower lip.

"Dude I think we should totally go!" Alfred yelled with a large grin.

The other blonde just raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It's a _haunted_ house. There's probably going to be fake ghosts."

Alfred's grin faltered slightly but he grinned anyway. "Come on dude! It'll be _fun_! It's _Halloween_!"

"It's October sixteenth!"

Alfred waved a hand in the air, dismissing his brother. "It'll be fun. We should go."

Matthew groaned but gave in, just like Alfred knew he would. The brother's quickly sent out a few texts to their friends.

**~OoO~**

"Kiku! Your phone is buzzing! It's study time, not texting time!" Yao yelled to his younger brother, cell phone held in his hand tightly.

Kiku looked up and held out his hand. After a five minute string contest, the Chinese young man huffed and handed the phone over. Kiku read over the email quickly then responded to the text messages he was receiving from his American friend. "Tomorrow night I'm going with some friends, Yao."

The Chinese glanced over at him. "Who with? Which friends?"

Kiku hesitated but knew he would tell his brother eventually. "Alfred," he admitted with a sigh.

Yao groaned. "Ugh where to? Nothing dangerous I hope."

"There is a haunted attraction apparently. We are going to check it out."

"Haunted?! No!" The Japanese teenager groaned. "I'm not letting you go alone! So Xiao and I are going with you!"

Xiao glanced up from his phone. "I'm doing what now?"

**~oOo~**

Gilbert opened the fridge for what was probably the hundredth time that past hour and his younger brother finally snapped. "Gilbert if nothing was in the fridge a minute ago, the chances are that _there is still nothing that you want in the fridge_!"

The albino German just shrugged. "I know that but I just keep hoping."

"Veh~ don't be so mad at him Luddy. I can make pasta for you if you'd like Gilbert?" Feliciano offered with a happy grin.

Before Gilbert could even think of a reply, Feli's elder brother was scoffing. "No one wants pasta fratello!"

"Why are you even here?!" Gilbert shouted with a scowl.

Lovino just flipped him off. Gilbert opened his mouth to yell something back when he was interrupted by his phone chiming. He glanced over the text from his boyfriend, Matthew, and then read over the email, then read over the next texts from Alfred, Mathias, Antonio, and Francis.

Ludwig watched his brother warily.

"What?" Gilbert asked innocently. Too innocently.

"What was the message about?"

The Vargas brothers watched the Germans. Gilbert just waved a hand. "Oh you know. Friends. Hanging out. Haunted attraction. Stuff."

"Which two are you going with?" Ludwig asked, eyes narrowed.

"Which two?" Gilbert asked, too innocently again.

"Which. Two." Ludwig crossed his arms and glared at Gilbert slightly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Oh you know. Both." The albino grinned, "So all four!"

Ludwig groaned. "I'm not letting you alone in public with all four of them. I'm coming with you!"

"Ooh can I come? I love haunted attractions!" Feliciano asked, looking at both Germans. Gilbert shrugged as the blonde just sighed.

Lovino groaned and huffed loudly. "Great that means I'm going too!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Not necessarily." Ludwig mentally agreed. In a nice way.

The angry Italian scoffed and glared at the two Germans. "Oh there is no way I'm leaving my baby brother with you two potato bastards!"

**~OoO~**

Mathias groaned as his cell phone buzzed a couple times. _'Every time I want to turn on the sexy we get interrupted before we can even start!'_ He thought as he unlocked his phone and read the text then email. "Oooh! Lukas! Lukas!"

The Norwegian winced and glared halfheartedly at his boyfriend. "What?"

"We should totally go! Come on!" The Dane yelled, thrusting his phone into the Norwegian's face.

Lukas slowly read over the email and frowned before handing the cell phone over. "Why?" He wasn't too interested in something like a haunted attraction, but if it was free, he may just consider it. Maybe.

"Alfred's going and it seems like it might be fun! You should come with us!"

The Norwegian scoffed and looked away. "No thanks."

Mathias pouted and crossed his arms. "You're nor fun!" Lukas stared at him, deadpanned. Mathias waggled his eyebrows.

"Really? Really? Fine! I'll go with you. Bae." Lukas grinned to himself as Mathias suddenly stopped his cheering.

"Wow you're kind of an ass."

"Why do you love me then?"

"That," Mathias held up a finger and poked Lukas on the nose, "is a good question." He promptly received a pillow to the face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: in celebration of Halloween, here's a new fanfic. I swear it'll get a bit better soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew frowned as he took in the surroundings around the new haunted attraction. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie; trees everywhere, dirt road, high fence with pointy top, three story high abandoned old house. The only thing missing was the 'Keep out!' sign. But when the Canadian looked at his brother, he pushed away the doubt. Alfred looked excited and seemed giddy.

Alfred grinned back at the frowning Canadian and pushed him slightly. "Come on dude! It looks like everyone else is already at the entrance," he said before jumping out of the car and running towards said fence, waving at the rather larger than Matthew originally thought it would be group.

"How many people did you invite Al?" Matthew asked, his voice back to the quiet tone it noramlly got around a lot of people.

The American grinned sheepishly. "Not many. Just Artie-" "It's Arthur!" "-Mathias, Kiku, and Gilbert."

"I came because I'm not letting Kiku into a haunted house alone!" Yao said loudly, arms crossed. The Japanese teenager sighed softly.

Xiao scoffed and continued texting, ignoring the glare that Lukas was sending him. "I'm here against my will but like, whatever."

Natalya didn't even look at Matthew as she shrugged and stated, "I came because the China man," Yao shot a quick dirty look to her, which she ignored as she continued, "invited big brother," the scary looking Russian just smiled in his slightly creepy way, "and so I brought Toris." The Lithuanian smiled down at the blonde young woman in a doting way, which she either ignored or didn't notice.

Vladimir grinned, showing his rather sharp canines as he did so, "I got invited by Arthur and Lukas who were both dragged here in a way by their boyfriends."

Alfred and Mathias fist bumped. Arthur groaned slightly while Lukas just scoffed.

The Romanian tapped his chin. "Speaking of boyfriends I should've brought mine..."

Antonio took his cell phone out of his pocket. "I got the email."

Francis nodded. "Me as well. That and Matthew invited me." He pat the Canadian on the head like a doting older brother would. Matthew just smiled softly up at his French cousin.

Lovino frowned at the Spaniard. "I came because there is no way I'm letting Feli stay out with the two potato bastards all night." The German brothers frowned. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Lovino's back.

Everyone looked at each other and then at the gate. "So, like, are we going to go in or just stand here all day?" Xiao asked, breaking the awkward silence without even looking up from his phone.

Gilbert, Alfred, and Mathias ended up yelling and grabbing a hold of their boyfriends and running up the cracked stone pathway to the small porch of the house, leaving everyone to follow after them.

Lukas glared halfheartedly at the taller Dane. "Well knock on the door."

"Good idea!" Alfred said, shooting a blinding grin at the annoyed Norwegian. Everyone watched, with slightly baited breath, as Alfred knocked on the large door.

The door creaked as it slowly opened. Yao pursed his lips as he looked in and saw only the darkness. "I have a bad feeling about this, aru," he mumbled to Xiao and Kiku, his verbal tic slipping out.

Xiao just shrugged and pushed his way forward until he was in the house's hallway. "Well come on," he shouted over his shoulder, "I want to get this over with and, like, go home already."

Slowly everyone followed after the Chinese teenager and as soon as everyone was in the house the door slammed shut and the flights flickered on but quickly flicked back off and then back on.

The house now had light, but not much. The lights were dim and there was dust and cobwebs on every surface. The furniture looked broken and torn and had what was assumed to be fake blood on it.

Vladimir grinned and ran to one of the chairs. "This is so wicked!" He dragged a finger through the gooey fake blood but then paled slightly. "Uhh... Guys?"

Francis looked up at the dusty ceiling and frowned. "This place is a mess."

"It's a haunted house, Frog!" Arthur scoffed.

"Guys." Vladimir said, voice less shaky this time and an octave louder.

Natalya looked around and wrinkled her nose. "So when do we start the haunted scary stuff?"

"Guys!" Vladimir shouted, face gaining its color back.

"What?" Lukas asked, eyebrow raised.

"This is real blood!" Vladimir said gesturing to the blood stained furniture.

Arthur rolled his eyes but made his way to the Romanian. "It is not. It's fa-" he frowned and paled slightly as the metallic smell of blood hit his nose. "Bloody hell! It is real!"

"How can you tell?" Alfred asked as he leaned against a wall.

Francis scoffed. "Maybe from his made up magic," the Frenchman said with a wave of his hand.

Alfred and Mathias snickered to themselves but stopped as their smaller boyfriends glared harshly at them.

"It's not made up! Magic is real!" The Brit said in a seething tone.

Natalya had walked over until she was standing right next to Vladimir. She pursed her lips as she poked at the blood. "They're right. It's real."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Natalya rolled her eyes. "I am a woman. I bleed for a week out of every month. I know the smell of blood and this, my dear idiot, is blood!"

Ivan was covering his ears and muttering under his breath, Yao just pat the Russian's back in sympathy. No one wanted to hear about their baby sister's period. Or anyone's period for that matter.

"Wait so what exactly does this mean then?" Toris asked softly from behind Alfred.

Matthew shuddered. "I have a bad feeling you guys."

Alfred bit his lip but just shrugged. "It might just be a prop?"

Natalya rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "What part of I know this is real blood, didn't you get you moron?"

Alfred held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Sheesh."

Feliciano shook all over and held onto his brother. "Fratello I'm scared!"

Lovino scowled and shook him off. "Don't be stupid, idiota. It's a haunted house. None of this is real."

The younger Italian then gripped onto Ludwig. "What do we do?! What if it's real blood?! What if there's a psychopath here?! What if we all die?!" Feliciano yelled in a panic.

The lights flicked off and everybody screamed and grabbed onto the person closest to them.

Ludwig held onto Feliciano with one hand and dug his cell phone out with the other. "I'll call the police," was all he said as he unlocked his phone and dialed '911', but right before he could hit the green talk button, his phone died.

There was a loud intake of breath as everyone gasped and stared wide-eyed at the tall German's hand which had once held the glowing phone.

"Eh heh... Hehehe... Funny... Right, Luddy?" Gilbert asked tensely. He couldn't see as Ludwig glared at him.

"What the hell were you doing on my phone that drained the fucking battery?!" The blonde German yelled out. The only reason he was resisting strangling his brother was because of the dark. He didn't want to strangle someone else. Except maybe the loud Dane or American, but whatever.

"I was playing Angry Birds..." Gilbert whispered with a forced chuckle.

Francis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You shouldn't even be surprised Ludwig."

"But it was only a fifteen minute drive over here! My battery was one hundred percent charged Gilbert!"

"I was also on tumblr," the albino said flippantly.

Ludwig groaned.

Antonio rubbed his forehead. "Why don't we just use someone else's phone? Who all has a phone exactly?"

"Don't look at me. I left my phone at home," Vladimir said, pulling his pockets out as proof, not that anyone could see in the pitch black darkness.

Antonio rolled his eyes, again, not like anyone could see anyway. "Who has a phone?"

Alfred took his cell phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. "I do but no service. The irony is not lost upon me."

Ludwig groaned again.

"No service," Natalya said holding her phone out.

Ivan glanced at his phone and shrugged. "Service is out."

Ludwig sighed. "Who has a phone with service?"

Everyone shook their heads. Half of the group had left their phones at home or in their cars while the other half just didn't have service. Except for one person who's phone was buzzing softly and now brightened up the room slightly.

Xiao chuckled to himself as he typed a response. When the message was sent he looked around. "Like, what?"

"Give me your phone!" Ludwig shouted, hand held out as he waited for the phone to be placed in his palm.

The Chinese teenager raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Give me. Your phone." Ludwig repeated.

The cellphone's light dimmed slightly. Xiao made a face. "No."

"Dude!" Alfred shouted. Ludwig scowled and lunged for the teenager. "GIVE ME YOUR CELL PHONE NOW!"

The phone locked itself and Xiao took two steps back. "Like hell to the no bitch!" He shouted before kicking the German in the shin and running away.

"Xiao! Get your ass back here!" Yao shouted with a frusturated glare. Kiku groaned and hid his face in his hands. Yao rolled his eyes and kicked Ludwig's other shin.

"Ow! What was the for?!"

"What made you think that was a good idea?!" Yao screamed back before huffing and looking for Ivan.

"Ugh! Now what do we do?!" Lukas shouted as the lights flickered back on.

"I need to find my brother!" Yao said simply. "I want to get out of here!" He pulled on the door knob.

"What fucking company do you guys use if he still has service?!" Lovino shouted, face turning red in his annoyance.

"We have C-Spire! What the hell do you all have?!" Yao shouted as he continued to kick at the door.

"T-Mobil!" Toris yelled out.

"AT&T! Fuck my life!" Mathias yelled out loudly.

"You know, I think I liked it better when the lights were out," Vladimir stated simply, arms crossed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Good for you! Now shut up while we think!" Natalya screamed at the Romanian.

"Hey! Don't yell at him! He can't help being a freak!" Arthur yelled back at the blonde girl.

"Gee thanks! With friends like who needs enemies! Right?!" The Romanian snapped back sarcastically.

Natalya opened her mouth to scream something back but Toris beat her to it. "And don't you yell at her! We want out of this crazy place just as much as you!"

"Maybe we should just wait for help," Francis said simply.

Arthur scowled. "Oh yes. Let's wait. Wait for the killer to pick us off one by one!" Francis scowled at the fuming Brit.

While everyone was shouting what they should and should not do Alfred was gathering up anything he could find, even if it wasn't very useful, that could be used as a weapon.

So far he had gathered up a rusty spoon, four forks, a few broken chair legs, some rope, and a flashlight that didn't work very well.

His brother on the other hand was busy trying to make traps and was mentally doing a headcount and making a mental map of the area inside and outside of the house.

With a quick nod to each other, the brothers whistled shrilly. Feliciano covered his ears and winced slightly while Lovino scowled at Alfred and stopped shaking his younger brother. "Alright you guys! Whoever wants to hunt down this pyscho, come with me!" Alfred yelled.

"And if you've got sense and want to actually try and find a way out of this nut house, come with me!" Matthew yelled out equally as loud as his twin.

Kiku bit his lip but slowly joined Alfred, Yao following behind with a sigh. At least this way he could search for his youngest brother. Mathias shot Lukas a pleading look. The Norwegian facepalmed but followed behind the Dane, dragging Arthur and Vladimir along behind him. Natalya grinned maniacally and ran behind Alfred, Toris sighing but following her while shooting Matthew's growing group a longful glance.

Francis walked to Matthew's side and pat him on the shoulder. The Canadian smiled at the encouragement. Antonio shrugged but joined his French friend. Lovino scoffed as he followed the Spaniard. Ludwig groaned as Feliciano trailed after his elder brother but followed the Italians anyway.

The large Russian shook his head. "No thank you. I will sit right here," he plopped himself onto the dusty floor, "and wait till morning."

Gilbert stood in the middle and began to sweat slightly as everyone watched him expectantly.

"Come on dude! You know you wanna go hunting for the killer!" Alfred yelled out in exasperation. Mathias nodded and began to wave the German over.

Gilbert leaned towards Alfred's large group but stopped as Matthew yelped, "Gilbert!" The German looked back and forth again.

"Dude! Bros before hos!"

Gilbert took a step toward Alfred. The American stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"I am your boyfriend! And you did not jut call me a ho Alfred Jones!"

Alfred flipped his brother off and scowled at the albino. This time Matthew stuck his tongue out as Gilbert took two steps towards him.

"But we're your bros!"

Gilbert looked between them, sweat beading on his forehead.

"If you ever want to get laid again you will come over here!"

Gilbert quickly stepped towards the annoyed Canadian.

"Dude! Low blow!"

Gilber took advantage of the pause in the yelling to look between the two brothers and looked at everyone only to find that they were watching the blondes as well.

"GILBERT!" The twins shouted in unison, glaring at each other.

The albino yelled in frustration and covered his ears. "I can't! No more!" He screamed before turning and running further down the hall and disappearing from sight.

"Amigo! Wait!" Antonio yelled before running after him. Lovino shouted for the Spaniard to wait but it was too late.

The lights shut off and there were two blood curdling screams. "No! Gilbert!" Matthew screamed out at the same time that Ludwig shouted, "Bruder!" before the lights flickered on.

Lovino looked like he was about to be sick and faint. "Oh no..." Feliciano said, hand over his mouth. He quickly enveloped his brother in a tight one armed hug as he held onto Ludwig's wrist. Lovino didn't even fight him off.

Matthew looked like he was about to cry but turned to glare at his twin. "This is all your fault!" He shouted, pushing Alfred in the chest.

Alfred stumbled back. "I didn't make him run away!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just let him join my group!" Matthew got ready to push his brother again.

Lovino finally came out of his shock and had pushed himself away from Feliciano. "Just stop it! The both of you! I don't care what the rest of you do, I'm going on my own and I'm leaving and calling for help. Fuck the rest of you!" He screamed before turning away and walking up the stairs, Feliciano hot on his heels.

Ludwig glared at the blondes before he followed the Italians. '_I will find who killed mein bruder and he will pay!'_ Ludwig thought with a deep frown.

Toris rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we should break off into smaller groups and search for a way out?" He suggested.

Kiku nodded in agreement. "I agree. We need to get out of here."

Mathias shook his head. "I think we should still find this killer guy."

Lukas scoffed. "Then I'm not on your team. I want to go home. You may have a death wish but I still want to live."

The Dane rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. "Fine. You win."

"I usually do."

Vladimir poked Lukas in the cheek. "Now don't gloat. No one likes a gloater."

The lights began to flicker again and once the lights were back on a man in the mask from the movie 'Scream' stood behind Yao.

Toris began to shake and pointed behind the Chinese man. "Ya- Yao... Lo- look behind yo- you!"

"Hm?" The Oriental man turned and let out a yelp. He quickly swung his fist back and punched the figure in the middle of his mask.

The man fell but quickly jumped back up, turned, and began to dash down the hall, laughing manically as the lights shut off again.

"Everyone make a mad run for it?" Alfred asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Agreed!" Matthew said before running up the stairs after Ludwig and the Italian brothers.

"Mon cher! Wait for moi!" Francis yelled as he ran after the Canadian.

"Later losers!" Alfred yelled, dragging Arthur behind him.

Mathias grabbed the forgotten flashlight and grasped Lukas's hand and they quickly dragged each other up the stairs, stopped as they took turns tripping over each other's feet.

Natalya and Toris ran up the stairs on the other side of the hallway, Kiku and Yao close behind them but going a separate way once they reached the second level of the house.

Vladimir groaned as he realized he was alone with Ivan. "I don't know about you, but I wish to take a nap now."

The Romanian raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried about Yao? Or your sister?"

Ivan just raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would I be?"

"They could get hurt! Or worse, killed!" Vladimir exclaimed.

Ivan just chuckled. "You obviously don't know them very well. Yao is clever and knows tai chi. He will be fine. While my sister on the other hand is just crazy. Now good night!"

Vladimir sweatdropped as the Russian pulled his hood over his head and fell asleep. 'Guess I'm on my own.'

**~oOo~**

After running up to the final floor the couple finally leaned against a wall to catch their breath. "Wow I am worn out," Mathias wheezed out.

Lukas nodded but forced himself to continue walking, Mathias following closely behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Like I have any idea."

"I have a flashlight," the Dane waved the flashlight around slightly.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Good job. Maybe you can blind the psycho to death."

"Maybe."

"I was using sarcasm."

"I know," Mathias reached for Lukas's hand and held it tightly. He slowly wrapped the Norwegian into a tight hug. "I'm going to keep you safe. Don't you worry."

Lukas flushed slightly. "I can take care of myself moron."

Mathias tapped Lukas on the nose. "Oh I'm very well aware but still. Let's keep going. We may be able to find a way out." The Dane began to lead the way into a random room.

Lukas ran to the window and tried to open it. "Damn it! Painted shut. Got anything sharp?"

Mathias frowned as he dug in his pants pocket. "Oh you're just in luck. Here," he handed over a tiny blue pocket knife.

Lukas frowned but began to slide the knife under the window and cut into the paint. Mathias began to crawl around the floor.

After more than five minutes of struggling Lukas was finally able to yank the window open. "Finally," he mumbled, sticking his head out to get some fresh air. As he leaned back into the house he watched as Mathias crawled around the floor. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Mathias shrugged and knocked the dim flashlight against the floor boards. "For a clue."

The Norwegian raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. "What type of clue exactly?"

Once again the Dane just shrugged. Lukas rolled his eyes. He turned to stare out the window again. He narrowed his eyes as he looked down. '_Could we live through a three story drop?_' He thought to himself. '_Maybe if we jump to the tree and just climb down?'_

Mathias quickly stood up, accidentally bumping into Lukas who was leaning too far out the window and fell right out with a yelp. "Well you were right, Butter-bread. No clues. Now what? Huh? Lukey? Lukas? Where are you?"

"Out here you giant oaf!" Lukas shouted. Mathias leaned out of the window slightly and glanced down and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

Lukas was hanging upside down in a tree. His foot looked to be stuck between two branches. He was only three feet below Mathias. "Don't just stare! Help find a way to get me down!"

"Uh right! Be right back." The Dane turned back around and nearly fell out of the window himself as a masked man stood just a few inches away from his face. "Well shit."

The masked figure nodded before grabbing the Dane by the neck of his shirt and pushing him against a wall, his head smacking into the wall with a loud thump. The Dane gasped and grabbed the back of his head as stars danced across his closed eyes.

The masked man pushed him to the ground and walked back to the window.

"Mathias! Oi! Dane! Help me already!" Lukas shouted up at the window. He paled as the man with the mask waved from the window. "Well... Shit."

The man nodded and went back inside. "Oh no. Hey! Where's Mathias?! What have you done with him! Let him go! Help!"

Mathias meanwhile had his head hit against the floor and was then picked up and carried out of the room.

**~OoO~**

Toris made a face as he pushed more of the cobwebs away from his face. He and Natalya were searching for anything of use in what appeared to be an old study of sorts. The only source of light coming from a large cracked window with spiderwebs all over it.

"Oh Toris!" Natalya sang out softly in a teasing tone.

Toris turned around with a soft hum. "Where'd you go?" He asked as he looked around the dark room.

Natalya smirked and hopped from behind the desk that was near him and yelled, "Boo!"

"Ahk!" Toris yelped as he jumped back and tripped over his feet, causing for him to lose his balance and fall onto his backside. Natalya burst into loud giggles. The Lithuanian sighed and frowned. "That wasn't very funny Natalya."

"Sure it was! You should have seen your face! Ahk!" She tried to mimic the look he had and sent herself into louder giggles. After a few more moments she finally calmed herself down. "Oh alright, alright. Let's keep looking then."

The duo began their search again in silence. They were so focused on their own tasks that they didn't notice when the masked maniac entered the study and watched them. He walked silently until he was right behind the Belorussian.

It was by complete chance that Toris glanced up right at that moment and saw him. Thinking fast he grabbed a random book off the bookshelf and chucked it at the man's head with a scream of, "Natalya! Run!"

Natalya glanced up and screamed as the masked man almost fell onto her. With another shout she pushed him over and tried to run past him. The man grabbed ahold of her ankle, causing for the blonde to faceplant into the ground. "Toris!" She yelled out as she kicked at the man with her free foot.

Toris ran over to her and dragged her to her feet, stepping on the other person's wrist. The man yelped softly but let her go and grabbed ahold of Toris's foot and dragged him to the floor. The two men began to wrestle for freedom.

"Run Nat! Go!" Toris shouted as he punched at the masked figure above him, ignoring the yelp of pain from behind it.

"No! I can't just leave you!" Natalya yelled back, throwing a book the man's back. The blonde glared and looked for a heavier object as Toris continued to roll around the floor with the masked man.

Natalya kicked the desk over and grinned as the desk fell over and broke. Picking up the broken desk leg she yelled a battle cry of, "Let go of my boyfriend!" before the desk leg made contact with the back of the man's head.

"Boyfriend?" Toris repeated, dumbfounded as the figure fell off of him with a groan.

Natalya blushed but didn't take her statement back. "D- da. Boyfriend." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Now come on! Let's go before he gets back up!" She yelled, pulling Toris to follow her.

They were only a few steps out of the study when the masked figure once again threw himself at Toris and knocked him over. The two men shouted in fear as they both tumbled down the stairs and hit the floor below with a loud bang.

"Toris!" Natalya screamed out, hands over her mouth. "No no no... Toris answer me!" She began to run down he stairs in the dark but once she reached the bottom all she found was a broken end table.

The masked man and Toris were gone. "Whoeve you are, wherever you are, you will pay for this!" Natalya screamed before running down a hallway and right past her sleeping brother.

**~oOo~**

Yao groaned as he fell to the floor. "I'm getting too old for this."

"You're only twenty-one, Yao," Kiku mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Yao scowled. "Don't you take that tone with me! It's your fault we're here in the first place!"

"Wha?! Mine?!" Kiku stammered. "I didn't ask you to follow me!"

Yal rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing I did!" Yao shouted, ignoring how his accent became deeper the louder he shouted. "We have to find Xiao and leave this place now!"

The Chinese man stood back up and began to feel along the walls as he walked down the second floor hallway. Kiku groaned but began to mimic his brother.

All was quiet for the first fifteen or so minutes until the masked man ran into Kiku. "Ahhh! Yao!"

Yao turned and ran into the masked man, effectively knocking the man off of his brother. He helped the Kiku to his feet. "You're okay?"

Kiku nodded but didn't get a chance to say anything as Yao turned back around and swiftly kicked the masked figure in the jaw. He smirked slightly as the man fell into the wall.

"Was that kung fu?!"

"I don't know! Yes? No? Ugh! Go! Just run Kiku!" Yao yelled with a hard push to Kiku's back.

Kiku turned and shook his head at his elder brother. "No! Not without you!"

Yao scowled and threw another punch at the man's face. "Yes, without me! Now go!" With a final shove Kiku finally turned and ran down the hall, turning right and running down the stairs.

The Chinese man ran and knocked the man in the mask down and sat atop his chest. "I know who you are! Antonio!" He said before yanking the mask off and revealing the shocked face of the Spaniard.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: oh my god that took forever to type up! I also ended up typing this whole chapter today instead of studying for my test as I babysat. So very sorry if there are a lot of errors!**_


	3. Chapter 3

For a few moments there was just silence and a look of slight awe on Antonio's face. "But how did you know it was me?" The Spaniard finally asked.

Yao scoffed but didn't get off of Antonio's chest. "I smelled the churros on your breath."

Antonio groaned. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now I have questions: have you reay killed Gilbert?"

Antonio frowned. "No! I haven't killed anyone. That'd be crazy."

Yao rolled his eyes. "Yes and giving us all a heart attack isn't. Then where is he? What have you done?"

"I just threw him and a few of the others into the basement. They're all safe," Antonio reassured the Chinese man.

Yao frowned and slowly stood up, offering a hand to the Spaniard. "I want to help you scare the others."

Antonio's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry amigo, but what did you just say?"

"I want to help," Yao repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Antonio narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Curiosity shining through his narrowed eyes.

A wicked grin flashed across Yao's face. "I get a sick kick out of scaring my brother."

**~oOo~**

Kiku stopped running, not because he wanted to, no instead he had just ran straight into Natalya and was now lying on top of the murderous looking blonde. "Watch where you're going! You nearly killed me!" She shouted with a hard shove to Kiku.

These Japanese teenager groaned as he sat up. "My apologies," he gasped out, "I was running from the man in the mask."

Natalya jerked her head to stare wide-eyed at him so fast that Kiku was momentarily afraid she had just given herself whiplash. "You saw him?!" She grabbed a hold of the neck of his shirt. "Where?! Answer me!" She shouted with a harsh shake.

"He was chasing after my brother and I! Yao made me leave him behind. I don't know where they are now," Kiku yelled back in distress.

The Belorussian groaned and pushed him back to the floor. "You're useless to me then. I need to find him. He will pay for what he did to Toris!"

"And Gilbert, Antonio, and Yao. I'm coming with you to find him," Kiku gave her a look as if begging for her to disagree with him. She just scoffed and began to hug herself to the wall as she silently made her way down the hallway. Kiku mimicked her.

The duo stayed silent for the most part, minus the occasional huff from Natalya really.

Meanwhile Ludwig was in another part of the house with the Italian brothers close behind. Lovino was grumbling to himself and the only thing holding Ludwig back from snapping at the snarky Italian was the depressed tone to Lovino's voice. Whatever had happened to Antonio had really bothered him. Feliciano was attempting to hold onto both Ludwig and his brother but Lovino continuously shrugged him off.

It felt like an eternity before the trio were out of the house, Ludwig having found a locked door and kicking it down. "Alright we're going to find my car and then we are calling the cops," Ludwig stated as he began to lead the way.

Lovino huffed and scowled but otherwise didn't make any other noise. Feliciano nodded and began to quicken his pace until he was standing next to the German. They were only able to walk a few more steps until Feliciano was tackled to the ground. The Italian screamed shrilly and began to kick and swing punches at the masked man who was deftly blocking the kicks and fists and picking up the Italian.

Ludwig let out a noise and quickly tackled the masked man to the ground and landed one good punch to the man's face but flinched slightly as he received his own punch to the face. The masked man quickly squirmed out from under the German and hit Feliciano in the head, effectively disorienting the Italian.

Lovino shouted, turned, and ran back into the house. The masked man watched him for a few moments, and if he hadn't been wearing his mask you would've been able to see how worried he was for the easily annoyed Italian. But he quickly began to walk a different way, the dizzy Italian thrown over his shoulder. Ludwig began to run after him and the masked figure ran faster until he was at an entrance to a cellar. He quickly opened the doors and pushed Feliciano down into the darkness.

The Italian let out a scream and Ludwig jumped after him with a shout of Feliciano's name.

Antonio quickly shut and locked the doors. "Too easy. Now to fine mi tomate!"

**~oOo~**

Arthur sighed loudly as Lukas and Vladimir continued to bicker. "Would you two please stop bickering for the love of all that is holy!"

Lukas scoffed but continued making the trap the trio were trying to set up. It was your stereotypical rope trap that when you pulled or stepped on a rope you'd be swept up into the net.

The Romanian wrinkled his nose. "You know you could help Arthur."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I helped find the rope and such."

"Oh yes. That was such a huge help. You should be so proud," Lukas snapped back. "There, I think it's done anyway."

The trio looked around and nodded in approval at their handiwork. Arthur began to walk around. "Now we've just got to get that psycho here and then we can find the rest of the group and get out and then call the co- BLOODY HELL!" The Brit screeched as suddenly he, Vladimir, and Lukas were jerked up into the air and rather squished together.

"Oh fantastic job Arthur! Just fantastic!" Vladimir yelled, face turning a light red in his annoyance. He began to tug at the net the trio were held in about six feet above the ground and scowled.

"You can't blame this all on me!" Arthur yelled back just as loudly.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "We need to get out of this trap and then we'll blame each other for this shit, okay?"

Begrudgingly the Romanian and Brit groaned out their agreement and began to help tug and pull at the netting.

Antonio leaned casually against the wall and watched the trio struggle for a few more minutes before letting out a cough to alert them of his presence. As soon as Lukas saw the mask his face darkened drastically and he attempted to lunge at the figure. "I'm going to kill you! You hear me?! Get your ass over here!"

Vladimir and Arthur flinched and tried to pull Lukas closer to them as Antonio moved and cut down the net, but the trio stayed tangled up in it. They let out groans of pain. Lukas was the first to recover and he was quickly trying to get out of the net. "As soon as I'm free from this I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born."

Antonio ignored him and began to whistle as he tugged them until they were at the stairs. With a kick the trio were screaming as they fell and crashed onto the floor. Then tugged slowly until they were at a locked door and pushed in.

It was dark and the door slammed shut. "Where are we?" Vladimir whispered.

"Who's here now?"

Arthur turned sharply to the sound of the voice. "Gilbert?!"

"Ja?"

"You're not dead!" Vladimir yelled out.

There was a loud laugh. "Of course not. I think Antonio is playing a very fucked up game. Gotta admit this is pretty funny though." A groan and then Gilbert yelped. "Don't hit me!"

"Don't be stupid then bruder. We need to find a way out of here." Ludwig said, patting at the stone walls with a deep frown that no one else could see.

Another sigh. "I actually agree with your buzz kill of a brother Gil. I need to find Lukas and make sure he's alright."

Lukas jerked his head to sound of the voice, blue eyes wide. "Mathias?!"

"Lukas!" And suddenly the Norwegian was held in a slightly awkward embrace. "I was so worried you were still stuck in that tree!"

The Norwegian shook his head. "I thought you were dead."

"You know we're still stuck in this net, right you two?" The Romanian said, breaking up the moment.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: I'm so sorry this is so freakishly late. College was kicking my ass so hard. I think one more chapter and then it's done. So you get to see who all is setting up this prank soon.**_


End file.
